


Frerard Oneshots

by CandyAliens



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAliens/pseuds/CandyAliens
Summary: A oneshot book. Smut, fluff, other stuff. I live for requests and will probs do anything so don't be shy.  Most likely ddlb and bdsm so hey fun.





	Frerard Oneshots

I decided to make a cool oneshot book like all the cool kids do

So basically this is gonna be smut and fluff, it will flip on who tops and if there is a top and blah blah blah

-ddlb

-bdsm

-fluff

-aftercare

-genuine human connection

Wow what a great time also request stuff because I'm actually brain dead and lack any form of creative thinking k thanks bye

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I just realized this chapter is 69 words wow perfect way to start this


End file.
